


Being the same age    as your parents.

by WestAllen_YaDig



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Love making by the fire, Oral Sex, Sexual, Smut, WestAllen Family, cute moments, detailed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 07:11:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17361377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestAllen_YaDig/pseuds/WestAllen_YaDig
Summary: Nora walks in on Barry and Iris making love in the living room.





	1. Nora walking in.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave recommendations or requests in the comments!
> 
> Enjoy xoxo

He held her back as she straddled his lap and sat in front of the warm fire place, his tongue dancing in her mouth, her quiet moans echoing in their loft. Iris was topless at this point, and so was Barry.

He broke the kiss and started kissing her jaw down. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her chest. He sucked on her neck till it turned to a reddish brown, and yes it was obvious. 

He started to lay her down not breaking the kisses he as leaving on her skin. His hands moving down from her breasts to her hips, pulling one the hemline of her underwear.

He removed her underwear and iris was completely nude. He pulled back and just admired the god given beauty that is his wife. Man was he lucky. 

He went back in and started pecking her breasts. Leaving pecks around the Areola before sucking her nipples. He held onto her nipple with his mouth as he stroked the other one with his fingers.

Iris’s bare legs wrapped around Barry’s bottom half. Her arms wrapped around his back. He started to make his way down, still kissing her. 

He made his way down to her bare pelvis admiring it first. He began to leave kisses along it, pushing her legs apart. 

Barry was slow but it was so sexy to Iris how he wanted to make sure she was comfortable and even sexier how much she knew Barry loved her body.

He left deep kisses from her clit to her centre and went back to her clit swollen. He licked it and kissed it some more. Moving his tongue back in between her flaps moving into her centre drenched in liquid. He pulled out his tongue, started vibrating it and went straight for the centre and Iris lost it.

 

“BARRYYYYYY” she screamed. He hit the spot. Being married to iris for a year now, he knows her vagina like the back of his hand and he knows how to please her, but it never gets old to hear her scream his name like that.

Suddenly the door opens and the two look up. Nora walks in, “Mom, Dad I’m ho-“, she looks straight only to see her mother on the floor naked and her father in between her legs.

Nora’s mind freezes but Barry immediately gets the throw blanket from the couch, covers Iris and carries her along with the rest of their clothes upstairs (speeding of course).

Nora still remains shocked , not moving a bone, mouth wide open. She hears a bang coming from the door which moves her than she hears a breakout of laughter.

Could her parents really be laughing at her walking in on them having sex!? In the living room where they all sit and hang out as a family?! 

_______

Later that evening Nora sat down on one of the bar stools writing in her journal when Barry comes down.

“Heyyy.. Nora” he says awkwardly.

“..hey...dad” she waves as he makes his way to the kitchen. He stands opposite from her on the other side of the kitchen table.

“Listen Nora about what you saw.... your mom.. and I.... you know.... we uhh-“ he tried to get out.

“No please don’t explain” she cuts him off. “I get it this is your house and if you want to make love to your wife that’s fine”

“I just wish you didn’t do it.... next to the fire place” Nora laughs. “I don’t think I can ever look at that place the same”.

“Yeahh” Barry giggles. “Surprisingly, it’s not our first time doing it there”, Barry says calmly.

Nora’s jaw dropped. “Ew” she blurted our.

“Yeah, we’ve done it next to the fireplace, on the couch, in the kitchen-“he continues. Nora shakes her head frantically but Barry continues. 

“On the balcony, in the hallway upstairs, on the stairs, on the dining table, everywhere ya know” he smiles looking down but by the time he looked up Nora had flashed out of the loft. 

‘Hm’ he said to himself.

 

Iris came downstairs. “Hey babe, where’s Nora?” She asks. “I might of chased her out of here by telling her that we’ve had sex everywhere in the loft”, he replies anxiously.

“Barry that’s not something you reveal to your adult daughter!?” She says.

“Well while she’s here we have to torture her somehow” he laughs.

“Poor thing she’s probably traumatised.” 

“She’ll get over it” he smirks. “Do you wanna do something in the meantime?” He looks up at her standing behind the barstool.

“No stair sex Barry Allen, that was painful and almost got me pregnant”, she says sternly.

He rolls his eyes. “Than what do you wanna do my beautiful wife?” He asks softly.

“I’M going to go take a shower ALONE”. She takes steps towards the stairs and turns around to see him pouting. “Oh come on”  
She gives in, she leaves her hand out for him to come and grab it.

But by no shock Barry sweeps her off her feet and carries her to the bathroom.

Traumatising their daughter didn’t stop Barry from wanting to love on his wife and seems like it never will.


	2. A Hickey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nora notices a hickey on Iris’s neck, and she’s not pleased at the sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to make this a series! 
> 
> Enjoy <3

Nora Sat at the dining table writing in her journal waiting for Barry to come back with dinner. Iris came and joined her straight out of the shower sitting opposite from Nora. She opened her laptop and typed away.

Iris’s hair was freshly washed, and her hair was dry but curly. She never wore her natural hair out she usually presses it but it was normal at home. 

Nora started to tap her pen on the table frantically while staring at Iris who was sitting across from her. Observing her beautiful natural curly hair side parted. So silky and soft. How does she get it like that? She thinks to herself.

Her eyes begin to follow a long piece of curly hair and as she begins to look down, she sees a fading penny brown mark on her neck. She drops her pen and gasps loudly.

Could that be... a hickey!

It had only been a couple days since she’d walked in on her parents having sex in the living room and she was just beginning to forget about it after both Barry and Iris had apologised and promised it’d never happened again.

But when Nora saw the hickey on Iris’ neck all the memories and images of Barry and Iris intertwined naked next to the fireplace start flooding back into her head.

Iris looked up from her laptop to see Nora who looked shocked. “Nora, what’s wrong?” She asked. Nora pointed to Iris’s neck. “You-yo- you - ha-“ she stuttered.   
“Nora spit it out honey”, Iris said softly.

“YOU HAVE A HICKEY!” Nora cried.  
Iris felt her neck and realised that the hickey Barry had given her was still there.

“Oh, Nora look-“ 

“NO! Do you understand how terrifying that is to see my parents who happen to be the same age as me doing things that even I wouldn’t do!” Nora yelled.

Iris laughed, just the fact that her and her daughter are the same age freaks her out. 

“are you seriously laughing right now mom?!” Nora yelled.

“listen Nora I know it’s awful that you  
Had to witness your dad and I... uhh... have..... express our love to eachother”, she explained. “You have to understand it’s natural and normal between a husband and wife”.

“But you guys have do IT everywhere!” 

Iris nodded understandingly.

“I mean the stairs mom! The stairs?!” Nora cried.

“Yeah that was a funny night, it was painful and I almost got preg-“ 

“MOM” Nora yelled. “Listen, I’d appreciate if you guys stopped talking about your sexual life please”.

“Okay, sorry” iris apologises.

Barry comes through the door holding 2 boxes of Pizza. 

“Hey guys I got dinner” he says setting it on the table. “Oh and Iris there was still a little hoo hah in the car” he smirks.

“AHHHHHHHH” Nora screams and speeds out the door.

Barry and Iris look at each other confused.  
“What’s her problem” Barry asks Opening up the pizza boxes.

“Well long story short she saw the hickey on my neck and asked if you and I could stop talking about our sex life”,

‘oh’ Barry says.

“And you coming in talking about my hoo hah doesn’t really make her feel any better”, Iris says.

“I was talking about the menu of the Chinese place we went to last week, ‘hoo hah’” Barry explained.

“Barry Allen”, Iris groans.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave recommendations or any story requests in the comments please xoxo


End file.
